1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a theft preventive purse and more particularly pertains to sounding an audio alarm upon the unauthorized access to a purse or depression of a panic button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of purse alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, purse alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing the theft thereof are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,462 to Seemann et al. a personal safety alarm and light positionable along the interior of the purse or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,570 to Chien discloses a purse including a wavy wire fully distributed on a purse casing and an alarm formed in the casing for sounding an alarm in response to cutting of the wire. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,060 to Diaz et al. discloses a purse with built-in alarm, indicator light and mini-light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,232 to Nelson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,318 to Levin et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,935 to Castaldo are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the theft preventive purse according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sounding an audio alarm upon the unauthorized access to a purse or depression of a panic button.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved theft preventive purse which can be used for sounding an audio alarm upon the unauthorized access to a purse or depression of a panic button. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.